


Antidote

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: Im Not Venting to You [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self-Harm, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Antidote.Faith Marie.Patton and Virgil never wanted to grow old together. But they did want to die together.Please check the tags before reading.





	Antidote

Patton has never been fully okay. Virgil has never been fully okay.

Patton always pretends to be fully okay. He doesn't want his friends to leave him if he talks about his...thoughts.

Virgil has a hard time pretending to be fully okay. He wants his friends to know that he will protect them no matter what.

_ There's a new kind of poison and its starting to spread… _

Everyone’s pretending to be not okay. Everyone’s taking advantage of Patton, using him as an outlet, but ignoring him when he tries to talk. Everyone’s picking on Virgil, saying how “depressed” and “emo” he is, making fun of his unnaturally brown and blue eyes.

Everyone throws Patton out like he's made of nothing. Everyone pushes Virgil away like he's nothing. Two nothings don't make a something, but at least two comfortable nothings is better than one lonely nothing.

_ Am I only living to survive? _

Patton had two good moms. Then Patton had one ignorant mom. Virgil had one mom and one dad. Then Virgil had one mom and dad, and one step dad and one step mom. Multiply that by two more.

Patton and Virgil were thought of as nothing, to other people. But to each other, they were everything.

_ ...I just want to be okay… _

Virgil meets Patton on the roof of the school. Patton has his cardigan tied around his shoulders, revealing carefully patterned cuts of various sharp objects over the years. He has his glasses tucked into the pocket of his blue shirt, and his face holds a sad smile.

Virgil is wearing the ratty, worn black jacket, fixed with various scraps of blue and purple fabric he collected over the years. His eyes are heavy with sleep, but vigilance and anxiety make rest impossible. He pushes his bangs out of his eyes, the two colors soft and glazed over, as if he knew this was going to happen.

_ I try to find my reflection on the glass… _

“I only saw the things I lacked.” Virgil whispers, his cold, skeletal hands slipping into Patton’s warm ones. “The ones that make me a mistake.” He moved forward.

“No one knows what goes on inside my head.” Patton whispered back. “They don't think I need help.”

_ I'm scaring myself. _

“Let us be okay.” Virgil meets Patton’s eyes. “Together.”

They didn't know what wind sounded like until that day. They didn't know what it meant to be found until that day. They didn't know what it meant to be happy, until that day.

_ I didn't know the antidote was in my hands. _

_ I could have changed my plans. _

_ We could have changed our plans. _

* * *

_The antidote was in our hands._  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oof. Wow. Yeah, music brings my mood down reeeaaall fast.


End file.
